I'd come for you!
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Love can blossom in the strangest of places. But will they conquer it?


**A/N: ** This is a one-shot I made for one of my lovely fans and a person I now call my friend XD I am very sorry I haven't completed this sooner, but I am grateful that you have waited for me. So, without any other introductions, this story is dedicated to **Matadar**! Hope you will like it XD

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

_**I'd come for you!  
><strong>_**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

The sound of the bustling city night made his skin tingle with want and desire to just jump and take whatever he could from it. The smell of the not so fresh air made him smirk his knowing little smirk as he waited for the right time to laugh his attack. There had to be some suspicious people around on a Friday night, right? New-York was always full of them no matter the time, date or circumstances. There were either foot-ninjas or gangsters that tried to take from the weak or some other punks that thought they ruled over the big city. It was annoying, really, to see them struggle and then pin their frustrations on the heroes, saying that they couldn't do anything because said people were there to stop them.

"Stupid idiots... These scum-bags never learn, do they?" his grin flourished into a full-fledged smile as his honey orbs fixed themselves on the sight before him.

Four gang-members, possibly from the Purple Dragon, though he couldn't really say for sure, yelled at the poor Chinese man to give them all that he owned. Their hands were swinging whatever their untrained and possibly damaged minds had found before they set out to raid the city. Pipes, chains, bats either metal or wood, shone in the dim light of the secluded shop, their images giving him the adrenaline rush he needed to start a night. They were so easy to take down too! It didn't matter if he knew karate or not, or if he was trained since the day he could walk, or that he had an advantage being so high up on the building opposed to the marked that had requested help from the police yet received none. They were just that: simpletons, easy to kick out of the picture!

Huffing when one of the tugs raised up his weapon, as he so bluntly called it, the green skinned turtle, the protector of the weak, the hero of Manhattan, though he worked only in the shadows and usually moved from spot to spot to kick butt, crouched down, raised his weapons and jumped. If a turtle could fly, then he was flying baby! Landing on his feet right next to the attacker, his punch was swift and knocked the man right on his bottom, his partners too dazed to protest or to realize what was happening before he made them taste blood and dirt too. Raged screams rose from the gutter as one of the brutes got up to charge at the unwelcomed hero, the bloodied features of said man scrunched up in both agony and fury. What were their problems anyway? Anyone could make decent money if one worked for it instead of stealing. But they really never learned.

Jumping to the side, his eyes shinning, his teeth showing from parted lips, the mutant ninja flipped through the air, grabbed his sai and launched again towards his pray, his laugh echoing around him as he once again made the man bite the dust. Once their compadre was back on the ground, his friends scrambled to their feet, fear smearing their smell as they attacked him, their weak punches and jerky foot-work making him roll his eyes under the mask. He dodged, almost feeling pity for the losers that thought they could land a hit on him. In his twenty two years spend on this Earth and with the amount of knowledge he had gained in fighting all kinds of evil, this was beyond boring. Catching a fist in the palm of his hand, Raphael Hamato glared at his opponent, one brow raised.

"Do ya really think ya can win?" his sigh accompanied by a shake of his head made the man shriek in horror.

"M-monster..." the others chanted, wide eyes watching in fear as the light flashed off of his reptilian skin, his red mask almost glowing.

Huffing, he tugged his pray forward, his punch knocking him out as he swung his legs towards the others. Two kicks and several punches later, his bloodied sais went back to rest against his plastron. The Dragons were out cold and the owner had already alerted the police. Pouting a little, his desire to find a serious fight still vibrating through him, Raphael looked up at the building he had jumped from, his eyes narrowing. Maybe two blocks down, there would be something worth fighting.

"Wait, noble warrior!" the foreign plea made his head turn slightly towards the Chinese dude, his golden orbs reflecting his surprise. "Here! For you! For saving me and my family!" his sincere smile made Raph smirk back, his brow raising as he accepted a small package with a bow.

Jumping back on the fire escape, he twirled in the air, breaking into a run to find at least one of his brothers. He had to give them the gift and then "rendezvous" with some other dushbags. He had a full night before him.

**-x-x-**

"Wonder were Raphy-boy went?" a orange clad terrapin hummed as he munched on some potato-chips, his eyes trained on the TV with interest.

"Probably fighting... You know how he gets when there's a full moon outside." Their leader huffed, though his amusement was very evident.

He somehow admired his younger sibling for caring so much. Or for not caring enough, it all depended on where you were looking. He always abandoned himself in a fight, forgot a part of his problems, though his temper always got the better of him in the end. Shaking his head, Leo closed his eyes once more as he balanced himself on one foot, suspended over a floor of neatly staked wood. Today's training was easy too. Their routine was beginning to make him feel at ease, not that he complained about the lack of excitement. As he jumped up, flipped in the air a couple of times and then landed back on the same spot without moving the log he was using as a training exercise, his mind drifted back towards his brother. In the past few years, Raphael had grown so much that it was a little scary. He was still hot-headed, quick-tempered, didn't like to think before he acted type, yet he had mastered some self-control that it made Leo think he couldn't as easily be baited as he used to be. He was ruthless and almost savage when he got angry, but the thing was: nowadays he didn't get angry as often as he usually did. It was creeping him out seeing that leery, pain-promising smirk on his brother's face, yet he couldn't deny the pull he felt towards this new Raphael. He was as dangerous as a tiger and twice as deadly and now you didn't really know what to expect from the human-sized terrapin.

'_And to think he has gotten as tall as Casey and even bigger in muscle-mass...'_ Leo shivered, gulping down a breath as his lecherous mind wondered off towards his brother.

Biting his lip hard to make the images go away, the blue clad turtle jumped, punching and kicking at the air as he completed his task, the soft approving hum of his rat-father making him realize that he wasn't alone anymore. And this was definitely not the best timing for a father-to-son talk. He was sprouting an impressive erection and from thinking about his **brother ** non-the-less. There was definitely something wrong with him. Brushing the ideas to the side, he busily stretched, arranged what he could about his person and turned his attention towards his father, black eyes shinning. This was going to be a difficult task, yet he was the best at deceiving. Though, if he really thought about it, Raphael was the only one that didn't take the bait when it came to his lies. He always knew when there was something wrong with everyone else.

"I see you have perfected your style, my son." The wise rat intoned, nodding his head as his son appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, right next to him.

"I still have some things I need to work on, but yes." Leo smiled, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, his eyes darting towards the door.

"I see." The old sensei hummed again, his smile evident in the twitch of his whiskers.

The short walk towards the couch was, well, short and somewhat fulfilling as their sensei made a point of getting Michelangelo off the couch and to some heavy training. The gong-like sound from when their father's walking stick as it hit the younger son upside the head made the emerald colored turtle break out into a silent laughter.

"Ouuuu!" Mickey cried, rubbing his sore head as he abandoned his snack, his eyes bleary with tears. "Why can't you make Raph do these types of exercises also?" he cried, his cheeks puffing as a sour look plastered on his face.

"Well, he would if he'd know I wasn' doin' anythin'!" the loud yell from the front door of their home made Leo shudder as he tried to hide his gulp under a smirk.

A box flew towards Leo as he took two steps back to catch it, the small package fitting in both his palms. The blue-red wrapping with a coiled dragon on top made the oldest of the brothers quirk a brow and wait for an explanation. As his eyes focused on the approaching male, Leo could have sworn that Raph's tongue darted out to trace his lips, his eyes darkening with what seemed like want. But, then again, this was Raphael he was talking about, so anything was possible.

"So? What is this?" he finally asked, passing the gift to his father, seeing that his taller brother hadn't said a word about it.

"I think it's some kind of herbal remedy of some sorts, if I were to go by the smell alone." The red clad terrapin yawned, scratching his chin and looking straight at his brother before fallowing the box with his golden orbs.

"Where did you get this, my son?" the rat intoned, offering the package back to his eldest, eyes narrowing as his second son shrugged.

"From a Chinese guy I just saved... Does it matter? If it's dangerous, we can always ask Donnie to look at it?" he pointed with his head towards his younger brother's whereabouts, the lab's door suddenly flying open, the turtle in question stepping out dressed into a white lab coat.

"Well, we could, but that will take time. If you can't find anything wrong with it, then it must mean it's alright to use it." Donnie shrugged, getting closer to his family members, his gaze trained on the mysterious item in his leader's grabs.

"You should check it out, though, Donnie! At least, till we get back from patrolling." Leo huffed, passing the box to the scientist and grabbing Raph's arm, dragging him out the door.

It didn't take too much force to drag out a willing Raphael outside, especially when the city was so bright and lively. Though he could feel the muscles in his arm rip out at the touch, Leo continued to hold him, his perverted mind going around in circles at the thought of having those muscles pressed against him. With his height and his weight, Raph was the biggest and meanest out of the four and, in Leo's personal point of view, the most exquisite looking out of them. Jerking out of his thought when his brother yanked his arm away, Leonardo watched him depart at top speed, aiming to get out through one of the sewage tunnels that aimed at the city center.

"Ya better not slack behind, bro! I ain't gonna wait!" his laugh filled with mockery and irony at the dumb-look upon his face, made the eldest bristle out and launch to catch him, missing the exit by a few seconds.

As warm summer air hit his face when he got out, Leo's eyes focused on the sight before him. Forest green skin shimmered in the moon-light, plastron a lighter color than the rest of him, cat-like eyes for a turtle aimed only at him and red, long bandana fluttering in the light breeze. His Raphael was a sight to behold and to think that he could feast his eyes on his brother for the longest of time every day.

Slapping himself mentally as he fallowed his quickly departing brother, the blue terrapin mumbled curses at his hormone crazed blood, his want pulsating between his legs, safely tucked in his plastron, though his wiggling tail gave him away. What on earth was happening to him that night? He had heard of these type of syndromes before but this was going a little out of control. Not to mention that he had started to ogle his brother too often now. He was bound to get discovered one of these days and then the mockery will never end. Not to mention that he won't be able to face him. Worrying his lips between his teeth, onyx eyes searched in the distance as his brother once again disappeared.

"If ya keep on like this, Leo, ya'll get sick fast and soon!" a deep voice rumbled next to him, scaring him close to death as they neared their usual perusal spot on the city.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like you can help me with something... It's my problem." He mumbled back, fighting a blush as he rubbed his arms, his eyes all but glaring at the city below.

"Ya don't know that, big bro!" the humorous snicker made the emerald turtle hold his breath as Raph's body pressed intimately against his shell.

"Will you quit it with the games? I'm not that in the mood!" he tried to play it off, his head snapping to the side to smirk in his brother's face.

"Ok, Ok..." his defensive posture with his hands in the air and a smile tugging at his lips, made Leo suck in a breath and hold it as the reassuring and quite troublesome heat dissipated.

Oh how he wanted to keep that body pressed against his. Yet he knew Raph would never swing that way. He knew his brother was getting more than enough action if he really desired such, so why was he a bit jealous of those that got to be with him?

'_It's a fact...I'm going crazy...'_ he released his breath, his mouth forming an adorable pout as he turned his head to the other side.

But before he could open his mouth to say another word, something cold wheezed very close to his neck, missing his skin but not his senses as he instantly drew his katana, prepared to fight. Jumping back, his shell hitting his brother's in a reassuring thump!, Leo growled under his breath.

"Just perfect! I finally get out and this is what happens... Damn foot-ninjas..." his senses were on maximum alert as Raph's heated laughter made him shiver.

"Well, at least we get some fun, right fearless leader?" the loose-cannon laughed, twirling his sais in his hands and the foot ninjas appeared in a tight circle around them.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for the 'party' to start, though, the more punches they delivered the happier they became, their foes numbers growing in their pathetic try to put an end to their turtle lives. Cutting right and left, Leo started to enjoy the way he played around his brother, their bodies only green spots on the black night, their moves quick and almost going unseen even by the trained men from the quite prideful clan of warriors. Jumping up to avoid being caught in a double blade and a series of kicks, Leo back-flipped and send his swords sailing through the air, aimed at his opponents.

"Havin' fun there, fearless?" Raph's teasing laugh made the older terrapin blush as he landed, breaking into a run and then turning abruptly to aim a kick at the three ninjas that had fallowed him.

"I couldn't... deny it..." he breathed, claiming his swords and then engaging in another spar, his slashes only drawing blood.

A sudden yell made his blood turn cold as he spun around to look at his brother, his eyes widening minutely. Shaking his head, blood oozing out of his wounded shoulder, Raphael had been pushed to the far end of the roof they were on by one of the metal machines the Foot clan had developed, its shrouded figure bigger than any man. Rushing to his brother's side as he growled in pain and anger, Leo cut through the metal wiring that connected the spear that had pierced his brother to the robot that was aiming for his head. Spinning around on the soles of his feet, the blue ninja crossed his katana and charged, severing the metal head from the rest of the body. Gasping for breath as he rushed back to Raph, Leonardo inspected the wound.

"Ya should be worryin' more about those stupid jerks than me!" the red terrapin shook his head, getting on his feet and silently searching for his missing sai.

"Yeah, right! I'm finishing this right now and then we're going home!" the final words were spoken as Leo jumped to the side, avoided being hit twice and slicing another number of ninjas, before they disappeared.

Huffing, pointing his sword at the metal droid that had hurt his crush, Leo mumbled a series of curses before he stomped his feet towards his hissing brother.

"You are injured." He pointed out when he saw Raph bending for his sai, his shoulder caked with blood.

"An' so are you, Fearless." He laughed, waiving his weapon carelessly at the state his older brother was in, his eyes filled with amusement when Leo puffed his cheeks in denial.

"So? I'm not the one having a spear piercing my plastron!" he muttered, turning his head and crossing his arms as Raph searched with nimble fingers for the metal rod that was sticking out of him.

Hissing, a string of colorful curses falling out of his mouth, the forest green reptile yanked the offending piece out of him and threw it to the side, his hand instantly trying to stop the blood flow. Onyx eyes drowned into pools of gold as the two brothers entered a staring contest. One wanted to go home the other insisted to go further.

"We are going home and that is final, Raphael!" the growling order made the red smirk, his eyes narrowing, his long canines peeking out.

"As you wish, leader." His shaking head and turning back made Leo boil with anger.

Why was he so adamant about staying out when he was clearly suffering? Why on earth was Raph so aggravating right now, anyway? He was usually very concerned about his brothers safety and yet paid no regards to his own. Mumbling under his breath, the indisputable leader of the gang fallowed his brother back home, his eyes stabbing knives in the back of said male's head.

The trip back wasn't as long as the trip to the surface, their minds either filled with anger or black from the pain or blood-loss, it depended on who you were talking about. Leo, at least, was ready to rip Raphael a new one if he would turn around and argue about what had happened that night. He was still dumb-founded because of the sheer disregard his brother had for his own life and to make matters worse, he was smiling the whole way, as if all this was making him happy.

'_Does he enjoy making me mad?' _the thought didn't escape his mind as he entered their home, the mechanical door closing behind him, his younger brother darting for Donatello's lab, blood dripping from the tip of his fingers.

Either way, after Raphael was going to get better he was having a serious talk with him. This wasn't the first time his brother had acted like this and with all the self control he had gained over the years this wasn't cutting it. Leo was mad and he wanted answers.

"Hey, Fearless! Mind coming over an' helpin' me?" the rough voice echoed through the empty layer, Leo's mind finally comprehending what it all meant.

He was alone with Raphael, feeling angry and with no one to stop him if he was going to beat his injured brother to a pulp. That, and he was finally going to be able to do something if he was going to ever abuse his younger sibling. Yet, with all the perverted sides of this story unfolding before him and his hormones raging, Leo huffed, pushed his feelings aside, wiggled his tail a couple of times and walked straight to were Raphael was already waiting for him, smirk in place and box tugged safely under one arm.

"Are you really planning on using that?" the blue terrapin asked his chin pointing to the dragon decorated box that had found residence against his brother's hip.

"Yeah... It seems like Don finally did some experiments and found nothin'." The shrugged shoulders made Leo narrow his eyes, something he found himself doing more often than necessary.

"Ye should wipe that frown off yer face Leader, or I'll do it for ya..." the promising smile made Leo's heart speed up as he pushed his brother forward into his room, hiding his face from the inquisitive eyes.

"Don't concern yourself with my emotions! You, on the other hand, should pay more attention to your health!" his stoic side surfaces as he took a seat on the hammock that his younger brother used as a bed, bandages in hand. "You always bitch about this when we are injured yet you never say anything about it when you are! This is not good!" he growled, tugging at the white fabric, his hold on Raph's shoulder increasing.

"Easy there, Fearless! You're goin' to make my arm drop off." The amused tone of voice made Leo snap his face back, eyes blazing as he sought out words to cut through that playful and new nature of his brother.

"You... you..." Leo hissed, dipping his finger, unconsciously into the herbal remedy that Raph had opened for him and then smearing it around the wound.

Putting the bandage in place over the wound and then coiling it around his arm and shoulder a little more, Leo mumbled something for himself, his heart aching for some sign. He really wanted to do something, to show this hot-headed fool that this type of thinking he had won't bring him much. He wanted to show him that someone care about him more than just family or friends, that he had someone who would worry about him. If the last few years hadn't been enough proof, then this time, with this little incident, with the way he smiled and laughed it off, this had been the last straw. Pouting, his lips curling in a cute fashion, Leo petted his brother's shoulder a little while before blushing and getting up. It was no use! He couldn't do anything. Dragging his feet out towards the exit, his movement was stopped both by a heated whisper and a tight hold of his upper arm.

"Ye should say when ya want to be kissed Leo, or I wont know..." the silent huffed remark vibrated through both of them.

Then, the next thing he knew was a pair of hot and wet lips against his, moving sensually, begging him to respond to the attentions he was given. Blushing madly, unable to get away as he was pushed steadily and yet gently against a wall, Leo placed his arms around his brother's neck, his body undulating against the more buff male. This had to be a dream! And he for one didn't want it to end.

Gasping for a breath as he backed away a little, Leo's eyes glazed with passion at the sudden realization: his own brother, the man he had fallen in love with, was really doing all this. And if the swell bumping against his sensitive plastron was of any indication, then he was more than ready to engage. Had all this been for him to have a chance? Either way, he was taking this. He had waited far too long for a kiss from Raphael, no matter how wrong it was.

"I guess we're thinkin' about the same thing, Leader." The purr made the older male shiver as hot breath tickled his neck, rough hands roaming all over.

Capturing his mouth in a heated kiss, Raph's tongue snaked out, licking his lover's bottom lip, almost smirking when the other opened them, his own tongue ghosting over his. This had to be a dream come true. He would have lied and lied badly if he would ever deny the attraction he felt towards his elder kin, yet he could never act on that desire. He knew that Leo was swooning over him, felt pride whenever he witnessed his brother blushing over something he did. And, to be honest, he had been more than ready to take him even in front of his brothers when that deliciously small tail Leo had started wiggling left and right, begging him for attention. Cupping his brother's tight ass with both his hands, Raph's fingers pinched the adorable tail, his mouth instantly eating away a groan as he ravaged his mouth.

Picking Leo up and placing him on a futon, Raph's smirk widened at the sight his older lover presented him with: flush skin, half-lidded eyes, parted lips swollen from their brutal kissing, tongue peeking out, inviting him to do more. Laying down, supporting his weight on his forearms, the red terrapin placed kisses all around his lover's face, eager to go down and nip at his neck before licking the slick skin with glee.

"I'd much rather see ya well an' without wounds, Leo, than take care of myself.." he breathed between licks and nips down his collarbone, his fingers still pinching and toying with the tail. "I'm sick and tired of knowin' you are ready to sacrifice yerself for me and the guys an' not bein' able to do anythin' about it myself." He growled as his brother mewled in pleasure when his other hand felt for the opening in his plastron, his member flying up to greet them, slick with pre-cum.

"B-but... I'd come for you... I will always come for you..." Leo moaned as Raph sunk down on him, hot mouth closing around his head and sucking gently.

Hips bucking upwards as Raph ran the flat of his tongue on the tip, Leo closed his eyes, his three fingered hands digging into his lover's shoulders. Moan after moan was ripped away from the once very prideful turtle, his brother's sinful mouth making him utter the name of his lover over and over again, all coherent thoughts forgotten. Rotating his tongue on the sensitive tip, Raph smirked at the sudden display of longing in Leo's hooded eyes. If he was going to keep this thing up then his bro won't take long to finish and, to be honest, he really wanted to see that new part of him, the relaxed, sex-crazed part of his usually stern leader. Sucking hard, his hands keeping his lover's hips down, Raph grazed his teeth on the shaft, moaning when the hot spray of cum hit the back of his throat. It wasn't the best of tastes, yet there was something very appealing in the mushy, salty flavor.

"I want you.." the panting, breathless gasp coming from Leo's slouched form made Raphael gulp in a breath, his own erection straining as he slithered his body upwards to kiss the pouty lips he so much desired.

"You know this is going to hurt, right?" his rumbling question and concern made the blue terrapin giggle, his arms winding behind the bigger male's shoulders to pull him down.

Crashing their lips together, Leo hooked his legs around his brother's shell, thrusting his hips upwards to create friction between their bodies, their slick flesh rubbing tantalizing. Nibbling Raph's bottom lip, the blue ninja thrust his hips again, one of his hands snaking down between them to free the hot and throbbing member from it's confinements.

Growling deep in his throat, resting his forehead against his brother's neck, the red turtle shuddered as Leonardo used his nimble fingers to give him some sort of pleasure. Pre-cum leaked from his bulging tip as his lover moaned his name, positioning his entrance right above him straining erection. Leo didn't even give him time as, gasping for a breath, he pushed himself onto his brother, the already moist skin sliding easily inside him. Hissing at the strain, tears prickling his eyes, the older male stilled his movements, waiting for his body to adjust. It wasn't easy, not at all. Not only was Raph bigger than he had imagined, but the usually impatient turtle was even more eager to move.

Bracing his whole weight on his arms as he trembled with the need to move, Raphael looked down at the scrunched up face of his long time crush, feeling his blood boiling just under his skin. He wanted to move so much! The hot, tight passage he was nestled in was such a tight fit that he could barely breath. He could feel all the twitches, all the movements Leo did and he ate moan after moan that wanted to escape his lips. Snarling when his hips moved on their own, Raph's eyes glazed over with lust as Leo arched his back, his long moan music to his brother's ears. Pulling out only to thrust back in, the forest green terrapin increased his tempo bit by bit, lowering his head from time to time to bit or lick at the long expanse of neck that was so kindly offered by his brother. The coil in their bellies increased as their movements sped up, Leo matching his frantic brother thrust by thrust, not caring if they would be discovered, his fantasy too important to be disturbed. Biting in his brother's shoulder as his vision blurred to white, Leo's eyes turned white in their sockets as his hot cum spurted all over them, dripping in long, milky ribbons off their plastrons.

Huffing, his back arching as his pleasure doubled when the tip of his brother's cock reached something deep inside him, Leo felt the shift in their positions, Raph grabbing his legs and bending him on his back, the angle reaching new places inside him. Scream after scream was pulled away from his sore throat as he reached a new completion, the friction between his skin and his erect dick driving him close to insanity as his brother continued to ram himself in him. As for Raphael himself, well, as erratic as his thrusts became it didn't take him long to release all the pressure he had build in himself. If he had known that he was going to bang his brother into oblivion and back he wouldn't have gotten himself injured in the first place. But, as fate got it, the moment his hot seed filled his lover's tight passage, he received more kisses and words of love than he had previously expected.

'_If it wasn't for the shoulder than maybe I wouldn't have made it here.. and fuck was he good...' _his hazy mind came up with as he pulled out, panting, rolling to his side and tugging Leo's exhausted body to his chest.

"Ar-are you satisfied now?" the lighter shaded turtle laughed, nuzzling his head under his bigger brother's chin, a pleased smile plastered on his sweaty skin.

"Mhm.. More than ye know..." he replied with a chuckle, his hand caressing his lover's shell.

"We should so this more often." Leo smirked, kissing Raph's chin with a light peck, yawning right after, his eyes drifting shut.

"Ya should bet yer shell on it..." the red clad terrapin smirked, closing his eyes.

Well, this had been fun and enlightening. Who would have known that his carefully hidden feelings would find their match and with the help of some silly wound? If that was what got him whatever he needed in life, then getting hurt was a little price to pay. Cracking one eye open to stare at his sleeping brother, honey orb moved to the small dragon box on the bed. Or, maybe fate had something to do with this? Yawning, his fangs glistering in the dim light, Raph shook his head and finally drifted to sleep, his quite numb body relaxing. He was content with everything. He had gotten the excitement he had desired, plus some smothering sex on the line and, above all, he was now with the one that had been made especially for him: his complete opposite, his better half, his brother Leo. They were totally alone on this world and, if he was going to survive for another couple of years, then he might as well be with someone that apparently loved him. He wasn't going to be picky. After all, he was going to go to the end of the world and back for those that he held dear.

'_Especially for you.. I'll always come for you...'_ his mind hummed as he hugged his brother closer.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** Hope you enjoyed it! It's been a while since I have last wrote about TMNT and I hope I haven't murdered it with this little oneshot.

Still, critics are appreciated. Oh, and as an excuse for my quite poor language: I am NOT a Native English Speaker. There! I've said it XD


End file.
